Fear
Fear, often referred to as Dread, Horror, Phobia, and Terror, is defined as an unpleasant emotion that leads people to believe that someone or something is dangerous, or may be threatening, or it could lead to possible pain. Many scientists believe that someone would be put in a certain kind of stimulus that when the threat of danger arises, the person would try to find any way possible they could to get out of that situation. Because of this concept, many villains use this unpleasant emotion to their advantage whether to ensnare their victims, or to manipulate further to a dark end. In humans and animals, fear is modulated by the process of cognition and learning. Thus fear is judged as rational or appropriate and irrational or inappropriate. An irrational fear is called a phobia. Psychologists such as John B. Watson, Robert Plutchik, and Paul Ekman have suggested that there is only a small set of basic or innate emotions and that fear is one of them. This hypothesized set includes such emotions as acute stress reaction, anger, angst, anxiety, fright, horror, joy, panic, and sadness. Fear is closely related to, but should be distinguished from, the emotion anxiety, which occurs as the result of threats that are perceived to be uncontrollable or unavoidable. The fear response serves survival by generating appropriate behavioral responses, so it has been preserved throughout evolution. Phobias There are many branches of phobia (social, physical and mental) indicating a specific fear of something: Psychological Conditions *'Ablutophobia' – Fear of bathing, washing, or cleaning. *'Acousticophobia' – Fear of noise – a branch of phonophobia. *'Acrophobia' – Fear of heights. *'Agoraphobia' – Fear of open places. *'Agraphobia' – Fear of sexual abuse. *'Agyrophobia' – Fear of crossing the street. *'Aichmophobia' – Fear of sharp or pointed objects (such as needles, scissors, or knives). *'Algophobia' – Fear of pain. *'Amaxophobia'/'Ochophobia'/'Motorphobia'/'Hamaxophobia' – Fear of riding in vehicles (such as cars, buses, limousines and/or trucks). *'Amychophobia' – Fear of being scratched. *'Angelophobia' - Fear of angels. *'Anthophobia' – Fear of flowers. *'Anthropophobia' – Fear of people or the company of people, a form of social phobia. *'Antlophobia' – Fear of floods. *'Aquaphobia' – Fear of water. Distinct from hydrophobia, a scientific property that makes chemicals averse to interaction with water, as well as an archaic name for rabies *'Arachnophobia' – Fear of spiders. *'Astraphobia' – Fear of thunder and lightning. *'Atelophobia' – Fear of not being good enough or imperfection. *'Atychiphobia'/'Kakorrhaphiophobia' – Fear of failure. *'Automatonophobia' – Fear of anything that falsely represents a sentient/living being. *'Autophobia' – Fear of isolation. *'Aviophobia'/'Aviatophobia' – Fear of flying. *'Barophobia' – Fear of gravity. *'Bathmophobia' – Fear of stairs or slopes. *'Blood-injection-injury type phobias' – a DSM-IV subtype of specific phobias. *'Bogyphobia' - Fear of bogeys (often simply referred to as bogeymen). *'Chaetophobia' – Fear of hair. *'Chemophobia' – Fear of chemicals. *'Cherophobia' – fear of happiness *'Chiroptophobia' – fear of bats *'Chlorophobia' – Fear of the color green. *'Chromophobia'/'Chromatophobia' – Fear of colors. *'Chronophobia' – Fear of time and time moving forward. *'Chrysophobia' – Fear of the color orange. *'Cibophobia'/'Sitophobia' – Aversion to food, synonymous to anorexia nervosa. *'Claustrophobia' – Fear of having no escape and being closed in. *'Cleithrophobia' – Fear of being trapped. *'Climacophobia' – Fear of climbing. *'Coimetrophobia' – Fear of cemeteries. *'Coprophobia' - Fear of feces and defecation. *'Coulrophobia/'Clownophobia''' – Specific and abnormal fear of clowns (not restricted toevil clowns).' *'Cyanophobia''' – Fear of the color blue. *'Cyberphobia' – Fear of or aversion to computers and of learning new technologies. *'Decidophobia' – Fear of making decisions. *'Demonophobia'/'Daemonophobia' – Fear of demons. *'Dendrophobia'/'Hylophobia'/'Xylophobia'/'Ylophobia' – Fear of trees, forests or wood. *'Dentophobia'/'Odontophobia' – Fear of dentists and dental procedures. *'Dysmorphophobia' (body dysmorphic disorder) – A phobic/fearful obsession with a real or imaginary body defect. *'Ecclesiophobia' – Fear of churches. *'Emetophobia' – Fear of vomiting. *'Enochlophobia' – Fear of crowds. *'Ergophobia'/'Ergasiophobia' – Fear of work or functioning, or a surgeon's fear of operating. *'Erotophobia' – Fear of sexual love or sexual abuse. *'Erythrophobia'/'Erytophobia'/'Ereuthophobia' – Fear of the color red, or fear of blushing. *'Frigophobia' – Fear of the cold or becoming too cold. *'Gelotophobia' – Fear of being laughed at. *'Gephyrophobia' – Fear of bridges. *'Genophobia'/'Coitophobia' – Fear of sexual intercourse/sex. *'Gerascophobia' – Fear of growing old and/or aging. *'Gerontophobia' – Fear of growing old, or a hatred or fear of the elderly. *'Globophobia' – Fear of balloons. *'Glossophobia' – Fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak. *'Gymnophobia' – Fear of nudity. *'Gynophobia' – fear of women. *'Halitophobia' – Fear of bad breath. *'Haphephobia' – Fear of being touched. *'Harpaxophobia' – Fear of being robbed. *'Heliophobia' – Fear of the sun or sunlight. *'Hemophobia'/'Haemophobia' – Fear of blood. *'Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia' – Fear of the controversial and superstitious number 666. *'Hoplophobia' – Fear of firearms. *'Hypnophobia'/'Somniphobia' – Fear of sleep. *'Kinetophobia'/'Kinesophobia' – Fear of movement. *'Kleptophobia'/'Cleptophobia' – Fear of stealing or being robbed. *'Koinoniphobia' – Fear of rooms or shared spaces. *'Kopophobia' - Fear of exhaustion. Otherwise known as "'Lexicographer's Curse'". *'Koumpounophobia' – Fear of buttons. *'Leukophobia' – Fear of the color white *'Lilapsophobia' – Fear of tornadoes or hurricanes. *'Mechanophobia' – Fear of machines. *'Melanophobia' – Fear of the color black. *'Melissophobia' – Fear of bees. *'Methyphobia' – Fear of alcohol. *'Monophobia' – Fear of being alone or isolated or of one's self. *'Musophobia'/'Murophobia'/'Suriphobia' – Fear of mice or rats. *'Myrmecophobia' – Fear of ants. *'Mysophobia' – Fear of germs, contamination or dirt. *'Necrophobia' – Fear of death (even as the Grim Reaper, the personification of Death) or the dead. *'Neophobia'/'Cainophobia'/'Cainotophobia'/'Centophobia'/'Kainolophobia'/'Kainophobia' – fear of newness/novelty. *'Nomophobia' – Fear of being out of mobile phone contact. *'Nosocomephobia' – Fear of hospitals. *'Nosophobia' – Fear of contracting a disease. *'Nostophobia'/'Ecophobia' – fear of returning home. *'Nyctophobia'/'Achluophobia'/'Lygophobia'/'Scotophobia' – Fear of darkness. *'Obesophobia' – Fear of obesity. *'Oikophobia' – Fear of home surroundings and household appliances. *'Omphalophobia' – Fear of navels. *'Oneirophobia' – Fear of dreams. *'Ophthalmophobia' – Fear of being stared at. *'Osmophobia'/'Olfactophobia' – Fear of odors. *'Panphobia' – Fear of everything or constant fear of an unknown cause. *'Pediophobia' – Fear of dolls (a branch of automatonophobia: fear of humanoid figures). *'Phagophobia' – Fear of swallowing. *'Pharmacophobia' – Fear of medications. *'Phasmophobia' – Fear of ghosts or phantoms. *'Philophobia' – Fear of love. *'Phobophobia' – Fear of fear itself or of having a phobia. *'Phonophobia' – Fear of loud sounds or voices. *'Pogonophobia' – Fear of beards. *'Pornophobia' – Fear of pornography. *'Porphyrophobia' – Fear of the color purple. *'Prosophobia' – Fear of progress. *'Pupaphobia' – Fear of puppets. *'Pyrophobia' – Fear of fire. *'Radiophobia' – Fear of radioactivity or X-rays. *'Sanguivoriphobia' – Fear of vampires. *'Scriptophobia' – Fear of writing in public or of trying to write. *'Scopophobia' – Fear of being looked at and/or stared at. *'Sesquipedalophobia' – Fear of long words. *'Sexophobia' – Fear of sexual organs or sexual activities. *'Siderodromophobia' – Fear of trains or railroads. *'Sociophobia' – Fear of people or social situations. *'Spectrophobia' – Fear of mirrors. *'Stasiphobia' – Fear of standing or walking. *'Stygiophobia'/'Stigiophobia'/'Hadephobia' – Fear of Hell. *'Taphophobia'/'Taphephobia' – Fear of the grave, or fear of being placed in a grave while still alive. *'Technophobia' – Fear of advanced technology (see also Luddites). *'Telephone phobia' – Fear/reluctance of making or taking telephone calls. *'Tetraphobia' – Fear of the number 4. *'Thalassophobia' – Fear of either the sea, or being in the ocean. *'Thanatophobia' – Fear of dying and/or death. *'Theophobia' – Fear of religion(s) or gods. *'Thermophobia' – Fear of heat. *'Tokophobia' – Fear of childbirth or pregnancy. *'Toxiphobia' – Fear of being poisoned. *'Traumatophobia' – A synonym for injury phobia: fear of having an injury. *'Triskaidekaphobia'/'Terdekaphobia' – Fear of the number 13. *'Trypanophobia'/'Belonephobia'/'Enetophobia' – Fear of needles or injections. *'Trypophobia' – Fear of holes or textures with a pattern of holes. *'Turophobia' – Fear of cheese. *'Uranophobia'/'Ouranophobia' – Fear of Heaven (especially the cynical view of Heaven). *'Workplace Phobia' – Fear of the workplace. *'Xanthophobia' – fear of the color yellow. Animal Phobias *'Agrizoophobia' – Fear of wild animals. *'Ailurophobia' – Fear/dislike of felines/cats. *'Apiphobia' – Fear/dislike of bees (also known as melissophobia, from the Greek melissa "bee"). *'Arachnophobia' – Fear/dislike of spiders and other arachnids. *'Batrachophobia' – Fear/dislike of frogs and other amphibians. *'Chiroptophobia' – Fear/dislike of bats. *'Cynophobia' – Fear/dislike of /canines/dogs. *'Entomophobia' – Fear/dislike of insects. *'Equinophobia'/'Hippophobia' – Fear/dislike of horses. *'Herpetophobia' – Fear/dislike of reptiles or amphibians. *'Ichthyophobia' – Fear/dislike of fish, including the dread of eating fish, or fear of dead fish. *'Mottephobia' – Fear/dislike of butterflies or moths. *'Murophobia' – Fear/dislike of mice or rats. *'Ophidiophobia' – Fear/dislike of snakes. *'Ornithophobia' – Fear/dislike of birds. *'Ranidaphobia' – Fear/dislike of frogs. *'Scoleciphobia' – Fear of worms. *'Selachophobia' – Fear of sharks. *'Zoophobia' – Fear of animals. Non-psychological conditions *'Bibliophobia' – Fear or hatred of books, as a cultural phenomenon. *'Hoplophobia' – A political term for fear of weapons, specifically firearms. *'Lipophobia' – Avoidance of fats in food. (see also Lipophobicity) *'Osmophobia' – Hypersensitivity to smells causing aversion to odors. *'Phonophobia' – Hypersensitivity to sound causing aversion to sounds. *'Photophobia' – Hypersensitivity to light causing aversion to light. Prejudices and Discrimination *'Albanophobia'/Anti-Albanian sentiment - Fear/dislike of Albanians. *'Americanophobia'/Anti-American sentiment - Fear/dislike of Americans or American culture. *'Anglophobia'/Anti-English sentiment - Fear/dislike of English people and English culture. *'Arabophobia'/Anti-Arab sentiment - Fear/dislike of Arab people and Arab culture. *'Armenophobia'/Anti-Armenian sentiment - Fear/dislike of Armenians and Armenian culture. *'Biphobia' - Fear of bisexuality, a form of prejudice against bisexuals. *'Christianophobia' Fear/dislike of Christians and Christianity. *'Croatophobia'/Anti-Croatian sentiment - Fear/dislike of Croatia, Croatian people and Croatian culture. *'Ephebiphobia' - Fear/dislike of youth. *'Europhobia'/Anti-European sentiment - Fear/dislike of Europe, Europeans and European culture. *'Francophobia'/Anti-French sentiment - Fear/dislike of France, French people and French culture. *'Germanophonia'/Anti-German sentiment - Fear/dislike of Germany, Germans and German culture. *'Gerontophobia' - Fear/dislike of old people. *'Gerascophobia' - Fear/dislike of of growing old. *'Heterophobia' - Fear of heterosexuality, a form of prejudice against heterosexuals. *'Hibernophobia'/Anti-Irish sentiment - Fear/dislike of Ireland, Irish people and Irish culture. *'Hinduphobia' - Fear/dislike of Hindus. *'Hispanophobia'/Anti-Spanish sentiment - Fear/dislike of Hispanic people, Hispanic culture and the Spanish language. *'Homophobia' - Fear of homosexuality, a form of prejudice against gays (as opposed to lesbians). *'Indophobia'/Anti-Indian sentiment - Fear/dislike of India, Indians and Indian culture. *'Islamophobia' - Fear/dislike of Muslims and Islam. *'Italophobia'/Anti-Italian sentiment, Fear/dislike of Italy, Italians and Italian culture. *'Judeophobia'/Anti-Semitism - Fear/dislike of Jews and Judaism. *'Koryophobia'/Anti-Korean sentiment - Fear/dislike of Koreans. *'Lesbophobia' - Fear/dislike of lesbianism, a form of prejudice against lesbians (homosexual women). *'Lusophobia'/Anti-Portuguese sentiment - Fear/dislike of Portugal, Portuguese people and the Portuguese language. *'Nipponophobia'/Anti-Japanese sentiment - Fear/dislike of Japan, the Japanese, Japanese culture and the Japanese language. *'Pedophobia' - Fear/dislike of children and infants. *'Polonophobia'/Anti-Polish sentiment - Fear/dislike of Poland and the Polish. *'Psychophobia' - Fear/dislike of mental illness or the mentally ill. *'Russophobia'/Anti-Russian sentiment - Fear/dislike of Russia and Russians. *'Shiaphobia' - Fear/dislike of Shiites. *'Sinophobia'/Anti-Chinese sentiment - Fear/dislike of China, Chinese people, Chinese culture and the Chinese language. *'Sunniphobia' - Fear/dislike of Sunnis. *'Transphobia' - Fear/dislike of transgender people. *'Turcophobia'/Anti-Turkish sentiment - Fear/dislike of Turkey, Turkic countries, Turkic people and Turkic culture. *'Vegaphobia' - Fear/dislike of vegetarians or vegans. *'Xenophobia' - Fear/dislike of strangers, foreigners, and/or aliens, the origin of bigotry and racism/racialism. Nightmares Nightmares are defined as dreams that can lead to a huge response from the mind whether through fear or horror, or sadness, or anxiety. Many nightmares range from the fear of dying or of a loved one dying, the fear of drowning, the fear of loneliness, or even the fear of appearing naked in public. As such, many antagonists mostly use their powers to cause nightmares, or to manipulate their victim's dreams. One example of this is Freddy Krueger, the legendary undead serial killer with a glove full of claws. He goes into his victim's dreams, and he is able to manipulate their dreams, and he would ultimately kill them while they are all still asleep. If anyone were to die in the dream that Freddy was in, then they would be dead in real life as well. Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Fear of Clowns.jpg|Fear of clowns. Clownophobia.jpg|Clownophobia as described in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Fear of Angels.jpg|Fear of angels. Angelophobia.jpg|Angelophobia Fear of Snakes.jpg|Fear of Snakes Ophidiophobia.jpg|Ophidiophobia Arachnophobia.jpg|Arachnophobia Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Dark Forms Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Grey Zone